Rekindling The Fire
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: The Anubis gang has returned for a new year at school. New flames will arise and old flames will burn brighter than ever before. Will a new mystery arise just as they've gotten comfortable? Rated T for swearing and minor suggestive comments.
1. House of Arrivals

**Hey internet friends, frequent readers or complete strangers! I apologize for the time I've been away even though I announced my break over. I was really caught up in reading The Hunger Game series. I'm in love with those books! And after I finished those (I read all three in a day and a half [: ) I went on vacation to the Bahamas. In other news: my family is freaking moving again! So in about a month if I'm gone for a couple days that's probably why. I realize I haven't updated any of my other multichapter stories but I will soon! I PROMISE! Well except for the House of Anubis on Facebook! I'm pretty sure I'm going to discontinue that…ANYWAYS, I'm super happy that I'm starting a new multichapter story. I think you'll all like this one. I really hope so because it's taken me a while to write this first chapter.**

**Super thanks to my amazing beta: Bubbles of Angst! (:**

**This whole story while be in Amber's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the characters.**

Rekindling The Fire

I stepped out of my taxi cab in my pink trench coat and pulled out my umbrella.

It was raining lightly outside, but I could see thunder clouds rolling in the distance.

The driver shut the taxi door behind me and went to take my bags out of the trunk.

I stood in front of Anubis House, the place I would call my home for the school year, the place where I made so many friendships last year and the place where I helped solve a mystery.

I knew I was one of the first to arrive, every year I am. Usually the only one here before me is Jerome. Jerome because, well I'm pretty sure his parents don't really care about him and want to get rid of him as soon as they can.

Why am I so early? You might ask. Well, that's because I want to get all my stuff set up in my choice of a room before someone else can take the room I want.

The taxi driver struggled to the doorstep with my 8 suitcases and a few duffel bags. I giggled and followed closely behind, anxious to see who's arrived.

"Here…you go!" The driver puffed out, dropping my bags in front of the door.

"Thank you!" I beamed and paid him quickly so I could get inside.

He ran back to the cab and pulled away without giving me my change. I pouted a little and started dragging my bags inside.

I entered the foyer with a few bags and looked around. It was still as creepy as ever but the whole place had a gleam about it. It seems like Trudy was cleaning the house for all of us.

"Amber, sweetie!" Trudy exclaimed as she entered the room, rushing forward to give me a hug. I buried my face in her shoulder. Trudy gives the _best_ hugs. She's kind of been a mother to me, since mine died when I was 12.

"I've missed you so much, Trudy!" I exclaimed, smiling as she pulled away.

"I've missed you too, deary." She responded when something beeped in the kitchen. "Oh! Those are the welcome back cookies!" She ran to the kitchen and I laughed.

Once I had successfully moved all my bags from the front porch to the foyer, I wiped my forehead and examined the situation. I had _way_ too many bags for me to carry all of them upstairs by myself. Last year I had Mick carry them for me, since he's the strongest in the house and he was my boyfriend. But he's probably not here yet and last I checked he is _Mara's._

I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only ones in the house who isn't in a relationship. Nothing happened after prom with me and Alfie, we're just really good friends.

"Hello, Amber. I see you've packed lightly this year." Jerome chuckled as he entered the foyer.

"Jerome!" I shouted and ran forward to give him a hug. We had gotten closer when we worked on the mystery together.

He stiffened at first but then hugged me back. I swear I caught a smile.

"Now, do you want to help me with these bags?"

"Amber, what the hell did you pack in here? It weighs a ton!" Jerome grunted while dragging my last duffel bags and suitcases up to my room.

"It's just shoes in those ones, Jerome." I giggled while opening the door to me and Nina's old room. I decided this room had too many memories to not choose it again.

He dropped the bags in the pile forming on the floor and then plopped down on the stripped mattress that would become my bed.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?" I asked, opening a wardrobe and beginning to empty my suitcase contents into it.

As if to answer my question, Patricia stuck her head into my room. "Amber, do you have an extra pillowcase? I left mine at-"

She was cut off by me strangling her into a hug. She hugged me back while laughing.

"Jeez, Amber. It's only been like three months since I last saw you." She said, pulling away.

"I missed everyone _so_ much! I mean, sure Paris was nice but—" This time it was Patricia who cut _me_ off.

"You went to _Paris?_ I spent the summer visiting my Grandmother in Whales!" Patricia said, clearly jealous.

"Better than me, who spent summer at home in boring old Bath." Jerome said, standing up from the bed.

"Hey, slime ball." Patricia sneered, waving to Jerome. He waved back and then exited the room and thudded down the stairs. "Well, I should finish unpacking. Later, Amber." Patricia called out as she left my room and entered hers' and Mara's.

I looked around my bare room and sighed. _I hate unpacking,_ I thought as I continued to empty my suitcases.

I finished making my bed and looked around the room. It was bright and colorful, at least on my half. Nina hasn't arrived yet to decorate hers.

I ran downstairs to wait for someone to show up. After about twenty minutes of sitting in an arm chair and waiting, I heard the door open.

"It's pouring buckets out there!" Mara exclaimed while pulling her bags inside. Her black hair was dripping wet and she was wearing a _hideous_ yellow raincoat, that was soaked. She pulled off her raincoat and hung it on the rack, revealing a purple flowery shirt and jean shorts.

"MARA!" I strangled her into a hug. I mean, I've forgiven her. After all, I did some nasty things to her.

"Amber!" She said and smiled when she pulled away. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you hated me."

"Oh! Well, I decided to forgive you because you really are a good friend and I did some really mean things to you and it's not really-"

"Mara?" Jerome cut me off, running from his room to the foyer.

"Jerome!" Mara threw her arms around him and he spun her around. This caused her to break out into a giggling fit.

When he placed her on the floor, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay, what just happened?" I asked, extremely confused. Isn't Mara dating Mick?

"Mick and I broke up on the last day of school and I saw Jerome when I was visiting Bath with my family over the summer. We just kind of…" Mara explained while Jerome wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Oh, I remember! Mara was crying at breakfast on the last day but I thought that was just because she was going to miss everyone.

"Well you guys are super cute. I'll make you a scrapbook!" I exclaimed, already thinking of color schemes and a couple name. "I'll call you guys Jara!"

"Oh, Amber." Mara said, laughing. Jerome started kissing her neck and I took that as a sign to give them privacy.

I was about to leave when Mara whispered something to Jerome. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into his room, locking the door behind him.

I giggled and went back to my armchair, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Mara wasn't kidding about the rain. It had really picked up and it was pounding the house with wind pulling at the trees.

"Is it ever not raining in England?" I heard Nina ask while she entered the house.

"Once in a while." I heard Fabian reply, entering behind her.

"NINA MARTIN!" I screamed as I pounced on her, bringing us both onto the floor. I squeezed her into a lung restricting hug while we both laughed our heads off.

"AMBER! I've missed you so much!" She said through fits of laughter, hugging me back.

I released her and stood up, brushing the dirt off my mini skirt.

"Don't I get a hug?" Fabian asked, giving me a puppy dog pout.

I hugged him quickly and then messed up his hair with my hand. "There! So why did you two show up together?"

Nina and Fabian started blushing profusely.

"Well, Fabian invited me to spend the last month of summer with his family." Nina mumbled while Fabian took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Aww! You two are too cute!" I said, smiling and taking out my camera. I snapped a photo of them before they could protest.

"Are we the last ones here?" Nina asked, looking around as if everyone would pop out of their rooms for a head count.

"No, we're still waiting for Mick and Alfie. Joy's not coming back." I said, catching Nina's eye when I said the part about Joy. She looked a little relieved. She didn't hate Joy but I think she was a little jealous of Joy and Fabian's friendship. I don't see why she's so jealous though, I told her they were never in a romantic relationship.

"Well, I'm going to bring my stuff up to our room." Nina said, releasing Fabian's hand and grabbing her suitcases.

"I should go unpack." Fabian smiled at Nina, picked up his bags, and went down the hallway to his room.

I went back to my armchair and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. It looked somewhat interesting because it had an article on Victoria Beckham.

"Where is everyone?" A voice asked from the foyer.

I ran out of the living room and found Mick standing in a soaked grey sweatshirt and jeans. He was lugging a rolling suitcase behind him and a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Mick!" I squealed and gave him a hug, taking in his scent. He's always smelt incredible.

Mick wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me a little.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I missed you too." I stood on my tippy toes to whisper this in his ear.

I pulled away from the hug and blushed a little.

All I could think was that if I'm crushing on Mick again, this is going to be a _long_ year.

**Alfie will arrive in the next chapter (: What do you guys think of the pairings so far? Review! I enjoy feedback (:**

**~Love**


	2. House of Fancying

**I'm very happy so far with reviews(: As a new story goes I'm getting pretty good feedback(:**

**MiaAndOak wanted me to tell you she can not write for a week because she hurt her arm in archery. Keep her in your prayers! (:**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**A Reviewing Reader: First off, I'm really not that great of an author. My writing is mediocre at best but I have an amazing beta (Bubbles of Angst) who improves it so much. And you are a really good author. I have to go back to reading your story! I'm sorry I've been super duper busy but I will find time to read and review it! Oh and I went to the midnight premiere of Deathly Hallows Part 2! So friggin' awesome!**

**Izzi08: I figured you would like it, seeing as there's Jara…and you love Jara. Yes, very awkward. I did say suggestive comments in the summary though…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

I opened the door to my and Nina's room, my cheeks still burning slightly.

Nina had unpacked the majority of her stuff, made her bed, and hung up a poster for some American band. Her bedspread was a bright lime green that _hurt_ to look at.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding her hands out to her half of the room.

"It looks…_nice._" I said, trying to hold back my disgust at the tacky bedspread.

"_Nice?_" She repeated, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Well, I like the pictures of you and your Gran, and the ones of all of us from last year. The poster is okay …it's just that bedspread!"

"What about it?" She said, looking a little defensive. She walked over to her bed and smoothed it out.

"It's so…bright! And…a little tacky, Nins." I said, trying to give her a smile, even though I was completely insulting her style.

"I guess you're right. There's a pattern on the other side, I'll just flip it over." She replied, shrugging.

I smiled and crouched beside my bed, reaching for my scrapbook box. I pulled out the sparkly pink box and plopped it on my bed. I sat down next to it and took of the lid, revealing 6 scrapbooks: 5 blank and one half full already.

The half full one was marked: Fabian and Nina (Fabina). I began to work on it, adding glitter glue to pages and pasting in pictures I hadn't had time to put in over the summer.

I put the scrapbook back in the box and lied down on my bed with my back facing up.

"Hey, Nins?" I asked, kicking my feet in the air behind me.

"Yea?" She replied, looking up from whatever it was she was doing on her laptop.

"Do…do you think it's possible for someone to fancy an ex again?" I asked, chipping my nail polish off my thumb with my other nail.

She was not expecting this question, obviously. She quickly shut her laptop and sat criss-cross on my bed.

"Are we talking about Mick?" She asked, stroking my hair.

I just nodded as a few tears slipped down my cheek.

"Well, I know he broke up with Mara because she texted me about it on the last day-"

"Am I the only one who didn't know about it until today?" I asked, cutting Nina off. I mean, I'm _never_ kept out of the loop. I'm like the center of all gossip. How could I have not been told?

"Yeah, probably." Nina laughed a little and continued to play with my hair.

I looked away from her and stared at the floor. To tell the truth, I was kind of embarrassed about falling for Mick again. After all the problems we had last year, it's a wonder I'm even friends with him.

"So, you like Mick again?" She asked, saying it softly. I didn't respond. "You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I've dated some of my ex-boyfriends multiple times. It's really common, actually. Feelings linger after you've been in a relationship with a person."

I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "Really? You've really gone out with your ex boyfriends a couple times?"

"Really." She said smiling and then jumping off my bed. "C'mon, it must be almost supper time. Let's get you cleaned up." She offered me her hand.

I grabbed it and grinned as she pulled me off the bed. I went over to my vanity and began fixing my make up. My mascara had run down my face a little but it wasn't majorly messed up.

I was about to pull my hair into a bun when I noticed a small section of it had been braided off to the side. That's what Nina was doing when she was playing with my hair. I smiled and left it there.

Nina and I headed down to the table to see everyone but Alfie already sitting down and eating.

"Why didn't anyone get us?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I went to go get you but you guys seemed like you were in deep conversation." Fabian said, giving me a half smile.

At least he didn't tell everyone I was crying.

I mouthed a 'THANK YOU!' to him. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It is freaking pouring out there!" Alfie shouted from the foyer.

Everyone rushed up from the table to give Alfie a hug. He was soaked so we all got wet in the process. But we were all too happy to care.

"Not that I didn't miss you guys too, but can you let go of me? I'm starving!" Alfie asked, giving us a puppy dog pout.

"In that case; everyone move towards the table!" Jerome exclaimed.

We all shuffled while staying in the group hug, causing everyone to stumble and burst into laughter. We finally reached the table and released Alfie.

"FREEDOM!" Alfie shouted and then began scarfing down spaghetti, getting sauce everywhere.

"Ew! Alfie that's _disgusting_!" Mara squealed after some of his sauce had splattered onto her shirt.

"Well," Mick said while shrugging "At least they're not starting another food fi-"

Mick was cut off by a forkful of spaghetti flying across the table and hitting the side of Fabian's head.

"I spoke too soon." Mick muttered.

"Sorry, Fabian. It was necessary. I was tired of seeing you and Nina snog at the supper table." Jerome smirked, putting his fork back onto his plate.

I can't blame Jerome for doing that. Nina and Fabian _were_ snogging at the table.

"Bloke, that was hilarious!" Alfie said. Or at least, I _think_ that's what he said. It's kind of hard to tell when he's chewing, laughing, and talking at the same time.

"Alfie! Please don't talk with your mouth full." Trudy said, entering the room.

Alfie closed his mouth and kept silent for the remainder of the meal.

After supper, Nina and I headed back up to our room. Nina said she wanted to organize her school stuff so she'd be ready to go tomorrow morning. I decided it was a smart idea and did the same.

"Nina? Should I use the sparkly pink binder for French or History?" I asked, looking up from the pile of folders, notebooks and binders on my bed.

"Which subject do you like better?" She asked, while putting white lined paper into her English binder.

"History, but only because Jason is adorable." I said, giggling.

Nina laughed. "Then you should use it for History because you like it better, no matter what the reason is."

I nodded and continued organizing my stuff. I started thinking about how fun this year was going to be, when I realized we had no mystery. Last year that was my life 24/7. Work on the mystery, try to stop Rufus Zeno and the creepy teachers, make plans to save Joy. Repeat.

"What are we going to do this year?" I asked, exasperated.

"Schoolwork?" Nina replied, giving me a puzzling look.

"No, I mean there's no more mystery. We won't have exciting trips to the attic and the basement and we won't get to figure out more clues. There's no more Sibuna." I said, almost tearing up.

"We will always have Sibuna. Yeah, we solved the mystery but that doesn't mean Sibuna is over. Who knows? Maybe a new mystery will pop up this year." Nina said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and thought _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all._

**Hmm how is this? The story will begin unfolding soon…for the time being I'm still mapping things out and placing random hints of foreshadowing…go back when I finish the story and see if you can find them (; What were your favorite parts of Deathly Hallows Part 2? Mine was probably when Voldemort awkwardly hugged Draco…LMAO! Well, have a stellar week! (I'll try to update once a week)**

**~Love**


End file.
